Core 3. Project Summary. Core 3 will utilize the Caltech Psychological Assessment Research Laboratory (PARL), whose mission is to provide recruitment and comprehensive, centralized testing of human research participants on psychological measures. It will make available immediately all extant assessment data from our current Conte Center. The Psychological Assessment Core is the primary base for recruiting subjects into experiments under each of the Projects, and coordinates initial enrollment, consent, and induction into our database. There are four Aims: (1) subject recruitment and subject screening; (2) psychological assessment (including demographics, IQ, basic perception, personality, mood, and social abilities); (3) mousetracking metrics on social choices and saliva collection; (4) providing and coordinating all assessment data including those constituting our present registry.